From The Heart
by Masochist at Heart
Summary: Bella used to be a music prodigy but stopped playing after her Father's death. Edward the musical genius knew Bella from Julliard. Can he revive the musical phenomena hidden inside Bella? Or did it die along with her father.
1. 1 A normal Day

Bella used to be a music prodigy but stopped playing after her Father's death. Edward the musical genius knew Bella from Julliard. Can he revive the musical phenomena hidden inside Bella? Or did it die along with her father.

From the heart...

10 year old Isabella was all pumped up for her next concert which would determine whether or not she would be accepted into Julliard World's most prestigious School of performing arts. If today went well she would be the youngest student to ever attend Julliard. She knew this and she was proud of herself, so was her mother and most of all her father. He always knew Bella (as she preferred to be called) was special.

Bella performed amazingly and was sure to get accepted into Juilliard. She had played Bach: Prelude and Fugue in E-flat Major, 2 of her own compositions and Claude Debussy's Clair De Lune.

She heard her competition 11 year old Edward Cullen had also played Clair De Lune 5 of his own compositions, Ravel Gaspard de la nuit and Chopin "Fantasie" Impromptu, Op. 66. She was obviously jealous, he out staged her wondrously. The songs he had played were extremely fast and he did that just to impress. She had met him just once at a concert but she knew he was one of those musical geniuses born to play she could only dream to play such songs as she was in the stage of *I'm Brilliant but not s brilliant as him*and she wanted to be as brilliant as him as they was only a few months difference in age.

"Bella Honey, that was amazing, I had never heard that new song you had played so I was blown away, It was beautiful..."Bella's Mother was babbling on the same speech she said each and every concert. But she knew it came from the heart each and every time.

"Em Mom, keep it down! But thanks" Bella hugged her mom tight trying to put across the message to keep it down as she was knew her mother was about to break into tears any minute now. "Where's dad?" Bella looked around frantically after releasing her mother. She couldn't see him anywhere.

Renee (Bella's mum) mum didn't really seem bothered about the where about's of her ex-husband.

"I think he said he had to leave early... Bella you see that 3rd song what was it called it was mesmerizing absolutely beautiful." Bella just wanted to see her dad to see what he thought about the very song Renee was asking about. Renee saw the confusion and worries on Bella's face "Bella you are always worrying, I' sure he is fine... Why don't you go use the piano back stage and wait till he gets here."

Renee knew Bella too well as of course playing the piano would lighten her mood.

In the main hall back stage was a gorgeous grand piano for last minute practices. She went and sat down and started to play Fur Elsie. Suddenly she noticed someone else was playing the exact same song but an octave higher. Without pausing she turned her head to see none other the notorious Edward Cullen sitting next to her playing along-side her. She thought it would be fun to give him a run for his money and started to play a little faster; but he just picked up speed as well. She had noticed the croud of staff and relatives forming behind her. Edward and Bella decided to put on a show. With a devious smile she started playing full speed but again Edward just matched her speed. They played faster and faster a competition it seemed. If he insisted... she abruptly changed the melody into something angry the same song but played angry, Edward on the other hand played it in a sweet melodic tone still both at full speed. She decided to end it and returned to normal speed played the bridge again then ended it.

"Hi, Edward" she burst out still pumped from what had just happened."Good playing"

"You to Bella- see you later " Edward turned and walked away.

He and Bella were very mature for ten and eleven year olds, always playing concerts forever being told they were special but still stayed grounded. She liked that way. In mid-thought Renee popped out of nowhere and as usual said what she thought but didn't think to make sure it was actually sensible.

"Bella do you like each other- should I start planning a wedding?" Renee started the day dreaming then; imagining Bella's wedding. This kind of annoyed her; she was ten...

Aro her manager arrived then shouting how proud he was of her at the top of his lungs saying she was sure to get into Julliard. Bella blushed and having fair skin did not help the situation.

Bella fell asleep happy even though her dad still hadn't come back from where he had gone she was content with her life, her music her family. People would worry that she was throwing away her childhood. But she wasn't like other children, that was what Charlie said 'and don't you ever forget it'. But one thing she would never forget that Charlie had told her was that 'Bella music comes from the heart so as long as your hearts intact so will your music'...

That was the night Charlie swan died in a car accident... and the night Bella's heart broke...


	2. 2 New Start

***1 week later* **

"I'm sorry but I can't accept, I don't want to go to Julliard anymore, I don't want to play music anymore. I'm sorry..." Bella had just confessed this in front of Julliard's entire school board and her mother. They were shocked; they wanted to know where the little girl they saw playing last week had gone. Bella knew they would be thinking this and thought to herself 'she's dead and buried in the ground with her dad'!

Renee was the first to snap out of this confusion and said "Oh she is just joking of course aren't you sweetie?" Everyone turned to stare at Bella waiting to see if she was joking after all she was still a child.

"No, mummy I wasn't" Bella said in a shaky tone trying but failing to hold back her tears. As she had vowed that she would never ever play again because her dad had gone and she loved him with all her heart so her heart was broken and she can't play music that came from the heart if her heart was broken. It didn't make sense, so she had given up.

Then one of the board members spoke " Isabella are you sure, as we are rather desperate to have such a talented child join us and we are hoping if we give you some time you can reconsider Your decision..." Bella nodded but knew she was not going to change her mind, ever. They stood up to leave and as they opened the door to exit she heard the board members whispering, she only caught snippets of their conversation. 'Guess it's just Edward Cullen left then', 'The death of her father' and 'such potential'.

Bella was sad to disappoint them, but what other choice did she have. She wouldn't be able to feel the joy she felt before when she was playing so what was the point.

She could tell my mother was upset because of her decision, but it was her decision and she was annoying that she didn't grasp that. But there was something that really hurt Bella... for the past weeks Renee had acted like nothing really important had happened. HER DAD DIED and she was handling it like she had broken a nail. To top this off, Bella had to go live with her and her new boyfriend Phil Dwyer. She had replaced Bella's dad so easily, forgotten about him effortlessly while she was out looking for a new boyfriend Charlie was hoping she would one day come back for him. She was sick and she made Bella sick, but she had to suck it up and deal with it...

Over the years Bella had lived with both her mum and her dad because of concerts and she had been doing this since she was before that she lived with her Dad in Washington, Fork. She didn't remember much of this place but that it was forever raining. But now she wouldn't go back to Forks no; the complete opposite she was going to sunny Florida, Jacksonville.

Bella didn't have much to pack, so it was a quick thing, on the plane her mum finally decided to start talking again.

"Bella I'm sorry I haven't been myself lately, it's just what you said in that meeting upset me," Bella opened her mouth to speak but her mother stopped her indicating she hadn't finished talking. "You don't think I miss your father too? I did marry him remember... anyway you didn't except that offer at Julliard because of your dad. But would he want you to do that if he were here. It's never too late..." Bella being the stubborn eleven year old she was (her birthday day was last week on the 13th of September) didn't really listen to her hair brained mother and just nodded at the right moments saying 'yes mum' and 'no mum'. It was a long flight and she was glad it was over.

She was enrolled at Jacksonville Elementary (*sorry I'm British and in London you would be in year 6). She unpacked her few belongings and went downstairs to eat, even though she wasn't particularly hungry. She didn't enjoy it too much either not because she had no appetite it's just the food wasn't nice Renee was no Gordon Ramsey.

For the rest of that first day in Jacksonville she just stayed in her new room that was plainly decorated even though she preferred it that way. It was stuffy and hot, the humidity over there was crazy, but Bella was doing a good job of ignoring it. She just lay on her bed listening to the new music pieces playing in her head and thinking that she could never actually hear what they would sound like on a proper piano or that she would never be able to play the song her and her dad had worked on together. It was disappointing but she had no choice it wouldn't feel right.

She laid there grieving her dad and her music for days on end...

. . . . .

Hey this is my first FanFic so please comment sorry this chapter is a bit short but I promise the next will be longer.

Review please

Lisa xx


	3. 3 Reminder

Chapter 3

Reminders

6 Years later...

I was tired of Jacksonville 6 Years there was 6 years to many so I was leaving, by myself and I was going to Forks...

Yes Forks where I grew up with Charlie, I was going to be living in the same house I lived in with Charlie. There would be reminders everywhere, and the pain would be as raw as the day I found out but I knew I needed to do this. I wanted to...

The plane I'm on is just about to start landing and you would never guess what... it's raining! HEAVILY! But that isn't bothering me right now I'm just glad to be home. If Renee was here she would be crying probably her and the weather don't get along unless there is sun and a lot of it at that. Renee was against the idea at first because she thought she had to move with me... but she finally came around after quite a lot of convincing...

"_Renee I want to move back to Forks." I blurted out after weeks of holding it in. Renee was in the midst of her new faze 'knitting' and the dropped everything and slowly turned her head to face me._

"_That's not funny Isabella, now can you pass me that magazine I forgotten how to do this" she showed me the knitting magazine and she wanted me to get her._

"_Renee I'm not joking, I want move back there, I can't stand it here anymore I'm-" Renee was finally seeing that I wasn't joking._

"_NO no no! Bella I can't move back there why do you think I ran away in the first place Isabella I can't let you go there, I'm sorry," Renee was rambling on which she hardly ever did as she had some kind of sixth sense. She saw the world in a different way._

"_Why?" I had made the mistake of asking as Renee then started listing all the reasons she detested Forks..._

_30 minutes later she had finished and I said something I should have said from the start. "Renee I didn't say you had to come, I'm old enough to take care of myself."_

After that statement she calmed down and after some reasoning here I am.

The plane was parked now so I stood to get up to leave getting my hand luggage. I hadn't really brought much with me apart from clothes and some things I just couldn't leave behind. Like news paper articles of my past. And music sheets, things that just can remind me of how I was before.

But apart from that nothing else really.

I was walking around this foreign airport looking for the person that was supposed to be picking me up. Jacob I think his name was, his dad was Charlie's best friend. He was about 2 years younger than me or something but he was giving me a lift to the house. I didn't know what he looked like so I didn't what I was looking.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" A deep voice came from behind me and I saw a Native American with long hair standing almost a foot taller than me.

"Em, yeah. Your Jacob right?" I was blushing but I had no idea why.

"Yep. So let's get going." He took my suit case and led me out of the airport and into the car park. I looked around, I'm no car fanatic but I could tell a good car from a bad on. And the one we were heading to at the moment was...unusual. It was a rabbit rusty but nevertheless it still ran, I hope.

He put my suit cases in the back and tried to start talking to me I wasn't really listening until he said famous and then I knew where this conversation was heading and I had to stop it right away.

"You are like the most famous person I've ever met you know..." This boy was going to be getting on my nerves pretty soon.

"I'm not famous Jacob I was just known because of something I did..." That is so lame. Couldn't I come up with a better lie? And it's a lie because I was the youngest girl to ever get accepted into Julliard that was bound to cause a bit of publicity, and it did but I wasn't going to admit I knew exactly how good I was.

"I've listened to your music and stuff you're really good, and you were 8 at the time. You think I could hear you play sometime?" This was a question I was avoiding for the last seven years. They always wanted to hear me play. Well they had a long wait because I wasn't going to be playing anytime soon.

"I don't think so I haven't got a piano plus I haven't played in a long time, I wouldn't be as good as everyone expects me to be." That was a reasonable enough answer wasn't it? I wasn't trying to be rude but I didn't like talking about this particular subject, it was unavoidable of course but it wasn't my favourite topic.

I turned to look at Jacob hoping I hadn't hurt his feelings, but he was smiling. WHAT! "Why are you smiling?"

"it's nothing really, it's just if you say you won't be as good as people expect you to be how would you know if you haven't played for a long time?" this boy was now getting on my nerves and I knew we would probably never be friends even though he is the first person I've met in Forks. Either he is immature for his age or I'm to mature for my age. But I have a feeling it's a mixture of both.

We pulled to the house some time later and I stepped out of the low car to look at my new home my childhood home and my father's home. It stood tall exactly the same as I remember it. The flowers in the flower boxes still alive and my new car parked in the drive way. Over the years I had collected a large amount of money from concerts I had played at. My mum saved all the money for when I was older and I'm older. I had bought a custom made mini cooper which had flower printed on it. Whatever it may sound like it wasn't that girly but not that ostentatious.

"Nice car," Jacob was ogling at the car obviously the car fanatic I wasn't

"Thanks! Are you gonna be going now?" I was being unusually rude probably from the flight it had stopped raining. But it was wet everywhere.

"My dad said he wanted me to help you settle in. He was going to come over later and see you." I smiled I had missed Billy Black he was the fun Uncle I never had. I simply nodded in response. I had to unpack and go get food he could help me with that if he liked. I had school tomorrow it was Sunday. Forks High School. Junior year.

It had been a long day, and I am tired. I've unpacked gone shopping for groceries and settled and all there is left to do is dread school tomorrow. I had set the alarm for 6:00 I wanted to get to school early.

The alarm was loud and definitely woke me up. I went had a shower got dressed in jeans and a blue jumper went downstairs and had breakfast rushed outside and got in my new car. It had that new car smell. It wasn't exactly a pleasant smell but I'd get used to it. I checked I had everything and I was off. It's surprising to see it's not raining, but the sky tells a different story.

The school was easy to find just off the highway, plus you couldn't miss the big sign saying '_Welcome to Forks High School'. _There were signs pointing towards the car park and parked my car in a space next to the nicest car in the car park. A silver Volvo, it looked pretty posh compared to the rest of the cars so I suppose mine will stand out a lot. Turns out I'm not as early as I hoped I would be as the car park was pretty full. So of course everyone was staring at the new thing to look at. They couldn't see who was driving it the windows were darkly tinted. I parked at hesitated to open the door, took one deep breath and left the warm comfort of my car into the cold outside air. I looked at the silver Volvo next to me then walked away from the car hoping to find the reception. Everyone was staring of course, it was expected. I found the reception and walked in and saw the lady behind the desk. She told me the principle wanted to see me, she pointed out his office and gave me my timetable and a map. I sat down in the waiting room.

"Isabella Swan?" The tall man Mr Greene came out of the office and gestured for me to come inside.

"We are so glad you chose our school to attend and you a welcomed addition to the student body, to have two such talented people attend this school, is amazing-" Then Ms cope the receptionist walked in and said Mr Greene was needed. Did he say two talented people; I wonder who the other is. He got up and left and Ms Cope said I could leave to.

I wanted to get to the library to see what kind of books they had. I had taken a liking to reading over the years.

I must have been walking too fast and not concentrating on the people staring at me. Because I bumped into someone and dropped my bag. I leaned down to pick it up.

"Em, I'm sorry, err I wasn't looking where I was going..." I said while still picking up my bag. The boy helped me up my head still down trying to hide the redness spreading across my face.

"Bella Swan!" WHAT! No one had called me that since I was 11 no one called me Bella anymore.

I looked up and saw a familiar face. Green eyes messy shiny bronze hair. Green eyes I haven't seen in six years... I gasped "Fancy seeing you here, the missing prodigy has returned," he said with a breath taking smirk. I looked around everyone was staring at us. This is the last person I want to see the last person that had called me Bella, the last person to have played piano with me.

"Edward Cullen!" I blurted out. He was smiling from ear to ear, Edward Cullen the musical genius was in Forks. Are you kidding me!


End file.
